


鹿

by Dudududu1121



Category: all毕
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudududu1121/pseuds/Dudududu1121
Summary: 短打，随便写写八百倍速看短视频说话标题与正文几乎无关
Kudos: 1





	鹿

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，随便写写  
> 八百倍速看短视频说话  
> 标题与正文几乎无关

艾医生来接我了，  
他忙得要命，急匆匆地从医院赶来，白大卦，圣洁得像个修女，里面一件米色的高领毛衣，毛茸茸的，我很想伸手摸一下。  
但是他正在生我的气，他当然不会让我摸。  
女班导叽里呱啦地对他倒出一大桶苦水，从上课不听讲到下课打群架，作业自然也是没交几次。  
他认真地听着，很愧疚，很抱歉，漂亮的脸上呈现出一种脆弱的味道。任何人都不会愿意为难这样的他，女班导也一样。  
她讪讪地笑了笑，转而瞪我一眼，说：“行了，跟你哥哥回去吧，下不为例。”  
这是半年以来第无数次的下不为例了。  
好吧，总之我暂时被放过了，看在艾医生的面子上。  
我应该叫他哥哥，但是我盘算了一下那八杆子打不着的血缘关系，弯弯绕绕的远房亲戚，这一声哥实在很难叫出口。  
而且我也有那么一点小小的私心，艾是个很好的姓，烂俗的谐音梗。艾医生，爱医生。  
我跟着上车，他冷着脸，单手倒车出库，一只手于我近在咫尺。他的手，修长，纤细，细腻又光滑。  
但他没有给我足够的时间欣赏，一脚踩下油门，手收回去，握住方向盘。  
这件事情就是这样，一个十六岁的，在父母离婚大战里位置尴尬的倒霉小孩，拿着双倍的丰厚生活费，却没能有一个靠谱的监护人。  
在所有人都面面相觑的尴尬里，艾医生天神降临一样出现，拯救了我。  
绝对不是那种老套好莱坞电影里耍帅的超级英雄那样炫酷出场，而是一个天使，一个圣母，背后是耀眼的光环，眼里是无尽的悲悯。  
他对我的父母说：“我工作的医院就在市一高那片，当时租了一个整套的公寓，文东可以住我那里。”  
我父母对视一眼，没有马上发话，但是亲戚们统统露出如释重负的表情，断定这件事已经尘埃落定。  
确实，谁又会不放心艾医生呢，他是帅气懂事，年轻有为的别人家的孩子，从小到大顺风顺水，从不让人操心。  
我父母大概也这么想，然后我就提着两个硕大的行李箱，和一张很有仪式感的银行卡搬进了艾医生干净整洁的公寓。  
艾医生帮我把行李搬进房间的时候我盯着银行卡发愣，艾医生转过头看见我的举动，脸上流露出那种被掩饰得很好的同情。  
我大概能猜到他在想些什么，反正是些伤感的，矫情的东西，诸如这是我和父母仅剩的联系云云。  
我冲他挥了挥手里的卡片，说：“都什么年代了，生活费直接打支付宝不行吗？”  
艾医生明显被我噎住了，准备好的安慰的话语变成一个无语的眼神。最后他随便扯开了话题。  
故意消磨他的同情心一度是我生活的乐趣，但我意识到利用这种同情心效果远要来得更好。  
就比如此刻。  
下车的时候他还是冷着脸，我们站在楼里等电梯，他离我足有半米远。  
电梯到了，滴得一声，他进去了，我却站在原地。  
他终于肯正眼看我，一手按住电梯按钮，问：“怎么不上来？”  
我没有马上抬头，故意把脑袋低低地埋下去。我不用看他也感觉得到他担忧了起来，于是我乘胜追击。  
我对他说：“对不起，哥哥，我给你添麻烦了。”  
正如我所料的，他一下子慌张起来。艾医生，他简直就是记吃不记打的典型。无论我恶意消磨过多少次他的同情心，他都无可救药地怜爱我，对待小狗那样安抚我。  
我的危机顺利解除，艾医生破天荒允许我点垃圾食品的外卖，跟我一起抱着可乐在客厅地毯上吃披萨。  
他有点别扭地盘腿坐着，喝可乐的时候微微皱着眉：“太冰了，对牙齿不好。”  
披萨刚出炉就送来，芝士仍然是流动的，调皮地流到他的手指上。他手边没有纸巾，笨拙地用舌头舔掉。  
我看着他，他长长的睫毛垂下来，仿佛一只舔饮溪水的小鹿。他缺乏警惕心，他是无知无觉的。  
就像他一定不知道，他是我鲜妍春梦里的主角，我精神高潮中的常客。  
在那些发烫的生动的幻境里，我吻过他的每一寸皮肤，直到它们全都泛起潮红。  
他的手指和我十指相扣，因为用力泛起青白。他修长的，让女孩子也自愧不如的腿盘在我的腰上。  
他花瓣似的嘴唇泄露出猫叫一样的呻吟，他的眼睛无措地失焦，湿润又通红，仿佛流着眼泪。

**Author's Note:**

> 没主题没剧情，见笑了  
> 我好爱写姐姐怜爱小狗的剧情哦  
> 人生梦想是坐上艾医生开的车


End file.
